Work in Progress
by Tammy P RoCKs
Summary: My first fic! What would have happened if Daine and Numair discovered their love for each other earlier? Well to find out, Read on! DN fluff! Yaa New Chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these character are mine…they all belong to Tammy P.

Summary: This is my first fic; I've read so many, that I couldn't help but write one myself! Anyway, since I love fluff, this is about what would have happened if Daine and Numair discovered their love for each other earlier (in EM).

>is when Daine is mind speaking with another animal, or when one is to her.>

Her heart went as cold as ice. _Numair…dead?_ There was no way that her mentor of so many years could suddenly be gone. Daine Sarrasri shrugged Kaddar's clumsy hand off or her shoulder and gave the Prince to the throne of Carthak a penetrating stare, "What did you say?"

"Daine, I'm sorry, but it's the truth, we all had to watch. Numair was executed yesterday. We have to get you out of here as soon a possible, before my Uncle notices that you are missing."

But the distressed young woman gave no notion of moving, and slumped down the wall to sit with her head in her hands. How could this have happened? Ozorone. The cruel man had to pay. _Emperor Mage_, she scoffed, _he is not even _half _the mage Numair is. _She then remembered the devastating news Kaddar had just presented her with…_this is too mean and confusing. How am I supposed to carry on? _Daine envisioned Numair's mouth which always had a lopsided grin reserved for her, his horsetail that framed his face so nicely when let down, and his dark brown eyes. Oh how she loved those eyes, especially the way that they had darkened recently when in close proximity with her. She had yet to figure out what it meant, but Daine knew it excited and made her nervous all at he same time…

"Daine, Daine," Kaddar was calling to her, his face very worried, "we need to get a move on, _now_, before we are caught."

The Wild Mage sighed. How could he think rationally? Numair was gone! Daine peeked out between her fingers to find Zek peering into her face from not even a foot away. I know how you feel. >My mate was taken from me too, but I never got to go after the one that took her. Let's go get revenge on the baddie whohurtthe stork-man!>

_ Revenge_ _would be very nice_ thought Daine, but it was going to be a very long night.

(A/N: Well I hope you found the first part enjoyable…try not to be too harsh, as I said before, this is my first fic! Reviews would be very nice to let me know if I should keep going!


	2. Vengeance

Chapter 2!

Thank you so much to the few of you that reviewed my story! I must say that I was very excited to think that someone would read it, and especially enjoy it! It just so happens that yesterday in English class I had finished early and began thinking up what I could write next…hope you enjoy it!

Daine grimaced as she looked down at the guard who was a member of the Red Legion. After knocking him out with a fair sized rock on the ground, she had dragged the unconscious soldier into some shrubbery to make him look inconspicuous. Then Daine stripped him of his clothes, and pulled them on over her attire, disguising herself as a guard. >How do I look Zek?> , she asked, while mind-speaking with the marmoset.

>You look almost like the real thing, except you don't fill out the shoulders as much as he did.>

Daine chuckled and made her way to the hall of bones with what she hoped looked to be an air of purpose, as she did not want to be stopped to talk with other gaurds.

The Wildmage stumbled when she began thinking of the immense task she was about to undertake, ignoring the snickers from nearby soldiers, who began to tease the "little boy who did not have control of his feet." It was then that she thought about Numair again, and how much she would, and already missed him. Her mind started to wander when she thought about how happy she would be if she could see him one last time. Daine envisioned him picking her up in his arms, while she inhaled his wonder scent. The fantasy played on and Daine began to tell Numair how much she needed him, when he silenced her with his lips.

All of a sudden Daine was jerked out of reality. What was she thinking! Numair was her teacher, more importantly her friend, not _lover!_ He was in love with Varice, wasn't he? For some reason the woman angered her. _What am I thinking! Dreaming that Numair is kissing me, and hating Varice….I'd better get to work!_

Upon entering the Hall of Bones, Daine spotted the bull three-horn and began the time consuming process of waking up the fossils to assemble her army.

An hour later, she gazed at the array of prehistoric creatures who all waited for her command. "Friends, there is a human here who has caused me terrible grief. He has taken my friends, dragon, and wants to enslave me. Please, help me get rid of him so I can regain what he has stolen! Will you not help me destroy his palace and riches so we can begin to wash away his filth? I have awoken you for this purpose; will assist me in this task?" Daine paused as she waited for what she hoped would be a nod, gesture, or some form of agreement, but what she got was even better. The skeletons stomped their feet, let out a silent battle roar and began their work.

Daine shook tears from her eyes as she wondered what Numair would have been doing, whether it would have been turning people into trees, or making up some horrible thing to do with her if she was killed. But this time, it had been Numair…and she hadn't even been able to say goodbye._ I know I cannot completely avenge your death Numair, but this is hopefully a start!_


	3. Plans with Hyenas

Daine grimaced as screams pierced the air from Carthakis who tried to avoid her army. They had just marched out of the Hall of Bones and began their assault of making the Emperor Mage pay for all the grief he had caused. The girl sat atop a Mammoth, but felt somewhat helpless as the creatures destroyed what they wanted to, not needing anymore encouragement from her. Daine was trying to think what shape would be best to form into, when the Hyenas she had spoken to in the menagerie appeared at the mammoths huge feet.

"We are glad to be of service, if you need anymore," Teeu, the boss female offered. "We would be honored if we could get rid of this terrible man who killed you mate."

"Thank you, but Numair wasn't my mate exactly, just a friend…" Is that what she really thought? Or was he really something more? The thought alarmed her, but also made Daine feel like there were butterflies in her stomach.

"No. He was a mate. You will figure that out soon enough. Can we help you?"

Daine was puzzled by what the hyena said about Numair, but considered her offer assistance. "Do you think with your powerful noses, you might be able to track down the Emperor?" she asked as a side thought, never expecting she might get a yes as an answer. _But hey, it's worth a shot._

Iry and Aranh, the other two hyenas, snarled, "We could smell him a mile away from here. I don't understand why he soaks himself in all of that smelly stuff."

Daine looked down, surprised. "You mean…you could find him, right now?"

"Yes," coursed the three animals. "Do you want us to go get him, or would you care to join us?" asked Teeu.

The possibilities were great. She could track down the man, and equipped with a hyena's powerful jaws, she could make quick work of him. Daine made an extremely quick decision, "I'd be honored if you let me join your hunt." The hyenas yipped in agreement, and the mammoth deposited Daine to the ground at his feet. She looked back up to where Zek had taken over command of the mammoth, right on top of his head. >What about you?> she asked him silently.

>Here is as safe a place as any, with all of this fur to bury myself into,> he responded logically.

Daine laughed, which felt good after so much despair. _This should be quite interesting. I think the emperor is in for a surprise!_

(A/N: Hurrah! Another chapter! Sorry they are so long in coming, and so short. As I said before, I've been really busy! I wish I could keep writing right now, but I have to go get ready for a volleyball tournament! Reviews would be very insightful! ;)


	4. Battle on a Hill

(It's daytime by now….just to let you know)

Daine snarled. She could tell by smell that she was getting close to the Emperor. >He _stinks!> _she complained to the other hyenas that she was hunting down the man with.

>It's such a good trail to follow though,> retorted Teeu, the hyena who was leading the pack, >stop whining, we're getting close, then you can have your prize!> They all gave an eerie yip, which sent advancing soldiers running quickly away in the other direction.

_Tonight Ozorne, you are mine! _Daine thought.

The pack kept running until the smell of the Emperor became almost unbearable. It was here that the hyenas stopped to rest the pads on their feet and lap some water to ease the pain they felt in their head from the odor. Daine couldn't drink. There was too much adrenaline coursing through her veins for her to think about anything besides killing Ozorne. She decided to look around to get oriented and spotted a hill a few hundred feet away that they hadn't noticed right away as the pond they stopped at was nestled in shrubs and trees. There Daine saw a man on top with green fire glittering around his outstretched palms, _Ozorne,_ she thought wildly, and started off at a run. The hyenas saw this and quickly caught up with her and they went to claim their prize.

It was Ozorne, but he did not look like the neat, kept emperor she had seen over the last few days. His braids had fallen out, he was covered in bloody scratches, the face paint had run in the sweat on his dampened brow, his eye looked as though it had met a hard object, and his clothes were torn and shredded it parts.

Ozorne seemed to be eyeing something in the bushes, but turned his attention to the advancing hyenas, and sent a bolt of fire in their direction. _RUN! _She screamed mind-to-mind, and Iry dodged the oncoming danger just in time. Aranah lept for the emperor with a furious snarl and took a bite of his arm with his powerful jaws.

The emperor screamed in agony and stared at the blood that was flowing freely from his left arm. Teeu took advantage of this and dove in and drew blood from Ozorne's right leg. Daine changed one of her paws into a claw and slashed the Emperor, drawing a gash on his chest.

They attacked with lightning speed, not giving the emperor enough time to call upon his magic. Gasping for breath, as he had lost so much blood, Ozorne was about to die, and he knew it as well as the hyenas. It was then the he sent up his last bit of magic and started chanting a spell in a language that Daine did not know. She was about to warn the others to back off, a gap opened up in the sky and a barrage of stormwings flew down on the hyenas.

Ozorne laughed as he was scooped up in a sling that the evil immortals had brought to bring him to safety, and proclaimed that it was time for the hyenas to meet their death. Daine craned her neck toward the sky, to suddenly be slashed on the back by a stormwing feather.

She fell to the ground in shock and prayed that Teeu, Aranah, and Iry were ok. Daine howled out in agony again as another stormwing sliced her leg. _I can't believe this. I know I let Numair down…_, were her last thoughts as she closed her eyes and waited for death to come. Had she stayed conscious for only a few more moments, Daine would have noticed a black wall with white sparkles of light in it cover and protect her from the stormwings' attack.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Numair's POV

Numair (A/N: Hurrah! He is finally in the story! Hands out cookies to readers, and cherries to beckythorn13!) sat in the bushes close to a hill, and took many deep breaths. After Ozorne arrested and executed his simulacrum the day before, Numair had fled Lindhall's house in order to find Daine and take her back to Tortall with him.

After hiding in the slaves' underground tunnels for the night, he planned to find his Magelet in the daytime. After evading the gaurds and skirting around the sentries, he had come to rest in the bushes. (A/N: Hope that wasn't too confusing!)

But where could his pupil be? He shivered at the thought of his lovely Daine being trapped in one of Ozorne's dungeons. _What's this? _My_ lovely Daine? "Mine" can pertain to a lot of things. She could be _my_ student, _my _friend, _my _love. "Love?" Where did that come from. When?_ Did he love Daine? _Interesting thoughts to be thinking while you are sitting in a bush trying to avoid an army._

Numair looked at the sun and noticed that it had moved a lot while he had been pondering to himself. He peered through the bushes to see if anyone was around, when he found Ozorne standing a top the hill with magic filling his palms. _If I can just trap him, I can get him to lead me to Daine._

The black robe called upon his magic and was alarmed to see the Emperor staring at the bush he was hiding in. _I have to catch him before he catches me!_ Just as he was about to send his magic flying, Numair saw four brown shapes run past him in a blur to surround Ozorne.

Knowing that Daine would be furious with him if he harmed these beautiful creatures, Numair sat and waited for the creatures to move onto easier game. He was astonished to see the hyenas attacking the Emperor. _This is strange behavior for a hyena…unless…_Numair studied all of the animals' movements and tried to find one that moved differently from the rest. _Could it be Daine? _He was sure when the different hyena changed it's paw into a claw and attacked.

Elation and fear filled Numair at the same time. Daine was still alive, but feared for her as the emperor mage grew a maniac look in his eye, knowing that if the onslaught continued, he would soon meet his demise.

Numair's anger boiled over when stormwings fell from the sky and carried the emperor to safety. Too late did he see another immortal come down and slice Daine's back open with it's razor sharp steel feathers. Numair stood in shock as heard Daine's haunting howl as another stormwing cut her leg, and she fell to the ground.

Breaking out of his daze, Numair sent a shield of magic over his Magelet, protecting her from the barrage, and praying that she would be ok.

The badger god suddenly appeared. _Mage, we must protect my kit and her friends. I was only allowed to enter Carthak for a short time, so lets be quick and get rid of these stormwings. _With that, he started hurling his deadly fireballs, and Numair proceeded to blast any stormwings that dared to come close to him.

When the fight was over, the badger disappeared with only a nod, and Numair and the hyenas rushed over to Daine. "Oh Magelet, I am so sorry," Numair murmured as he picked her up in his arms. He set an invisibility spell over the party and they quickly made their way to Lindhall's house for a healer.

(A/N: WOAH! That was a pretty big chapter for me! Hurrahhh! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I am so happy that there are people who actually like this story! Just post a review and tell me what you think!)


	5. Welcome Back

Ya….ouch. I'll admit that I haven't updated forever and I'm sorry to any of you out there who have read this and were waiting for the next chapter. Hmm…well I suffered from some writers block, but this is what finally came out of it!

Daine came to in a room that looked like a suite. The walls were a pale yellow, and she was on a huge bed with yellow satin sheets. There was a couch in the corner, along with many other chairs that were placed around her bed. She was enshrined in pillows, and sank back into them, thinking out the few times that she had come out of her unconsciousness. Once she had heard Alanna, who told her to go back to sleep. Another time she had heard Kitten, her dragon, making soothing chirps, and the last, most recent time, Daine could have sworn she heard someone who sounded like Numair. _Must have been Kaddar, It couldn't have been Numair…_Trying not to brood on the fact of the mage's death, she sat up.

Feeling kind of dizzy, Daine put her head in her hands and sat like that for a moment before she attempted to do anything else. The wildmage looked down at her abdomen and noticed something bulky under her shirt. Daine lifted the hem and saw that white gauze was wrapped tightly around her. It was then that Daine recalled the events of what had led her to be this way; the stormwings. Sighing, Daine went back to her former position, and rubbed her face. She sat straight up when suddenly the door opened, and a blue streak flew towards her.

"Kit!" she cried. The dragon, who seemed almost as happy to see Daine, as the wildmage did to her friend, jumped on the girl's lap. Daine wrapped he arms around Kitten, and hugged her tightly. "You heard about Numair?" she asked, feeling her eyes start to fill.

The dragon trilled, and looked up at her keeper and nodded vigorously. Daine looked puzzled, why would Kitten be happy that Numair was dead! She was just about to ask her charge, when Kit cocked her head as if listening to something, jumped of the bed and ran out of the room. "Kit! Where are you going?"

She was about to get up, but almost fell flat on the bed when an anxious looking Numair Salmalin appeared in the doorway. Teacher and student stared at each other, but didn't say a word. Numair took a step into the room, and Daine scuttled back a little on her bed. She couldn't get close to him, touching his ghost would only make her grieve more.

Numair very slowly, step by step, made his way over to her bed. Daine couldn't back up anymore, as a side of her bed was against the wall, and she was flat against it. The mage sat on the bed, and Daine broke out of her trance, when she registered the movement in the mattress below her from Numair's weight. _How can this be possible? Ghosts aren't supposed to weigh anything!_

She wouldn't look at Numair. She couldn't. The pain was too horrible. But when his soft, melodic voice said, "Magelet…" Daine's heart instantly turned to butter and she turned to face him. Neither of them noticed Kitten come back and shut the door.

"Numair…you're…dead," she sputtered out the words, "how can this be happening?"

"Magelet," he said with a sad smile, "I'm me. I'm real. I'm alive." He proceeded to tell her the story of how he had escaped the emperor and execution, and the girl broke down in tears of relief. Numair slowly moved forward and cupped her cheek in his large hand. The two once again stared at each other, and Daine shivered a little when he rubbed his thumb across her face, wiping at the tears, but at the same time, caressing it gently. Slowly, Numair drew her into his arms, and held her. _Not too tightly_, he reminded himself, when he thought about her bandages and cuts. Feeling completely at peace, Daine rested her head on Numair's chest and listened to his heartbeat, rapid at first, but it slowed to a deep, rhythmical beat.

"Magelet?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should get up. I know Alanna will be down here soon to check on you and find out just what I am doing." Numair didn't really want to let go of his Daine so soon, but he knew it would look suspicious to see a teacher holding his student so closely. During his ponderings, Daine had spoken again. "What was that?"

"Just what are you doing?" she said huskily.

Numair opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of what to say. Part of this was because he was he didn't want to tell Daine his feelings for her. She had just woken up, Mithros' sake, and he didn't want to trouble her with that.

"The great mage of Tortall is at loss to words from his cunning student. I wish this could happen more often."

"Which part?" Secretly hoping that she would say being wrapped in his arms was better then making him too stunned to say something."

"All of it," she murmured, rubbing her nose into his chest. Daine smiled when she heard his breath hitch, "but I guess you're right." Daine crawled out of Numair's lap, and smiled into his face that only seemed inches away from hers. This close, Daine noticed the darker flecks on brown in his already seeming endless brown eyes, and a tiny dimple on his left cheek.

Without noticing it, both of their breaths came quicker at such close proximity. Neither knew who should move first. Doubtless Alanna would be around soon, but the two didn't _want_ to pull away from each other.

Numair broke the moment and tweaked her nose, making both of them smile, and the mage silently sigh in relief. _I'll have to keep better tabs on myself, now that she's awake._ While his had magelet slept, Numair had the freedom to study Daine's face so that he could memorize each and every detail. The beautiful picture never seemed to leave his mind.

The two had just moved apart, when the door creaked open. "Well, well, well," Alanna's voice rang through the room, "Numair get out, Daine we need to do a check up."

Both sighed but before Numair left, he gave Daine a kiss on the top of her head, and said, "Welcome back, Magelet."

Yeehaw! I did another one! Tips off cowboy hat! Thanks for reading my story, hopefully you'll be so kind as to continue on and review...hehehe have a good one!


	6. mmm supper

Yes! Today I finished school! I haven't updated in forever because I had four exams to study for! It's been mayhem! Again, I'd like to send out a thanks to those who have been faithfully been reviewing…it's always nice to know that people actually like what I wrote! Hahaha enjoy…

"Well, let's see how your back looks," Alanna said with a smile as Daine turned around and pulled up her shirt hem. The red headed healer unwrapped the gauze and made a hissing sound when she saw the deep gashes.

"What's wrong? Is it not fully healed yet?" Asked Daine

"Um…Daine, it's not healed at all. I must be because it was a stormwing that did this to you." The woman cursed and then fell silent.

"What do we do then?"

"Well I had hoped that the ointment I put on them would work, but it definitely didn't! I am going to have to sew it together, which means I need you to lay down on your stomach and I am going to put you to sleep for a while, unless you want to stay awake?" Alanna asked with a touch of humor.

"Mithros, no! How long am I going to have to sleep for? I'm getting sick of being stuck in here! I want to go see the people, and kitten and Zek."

Alanna chuckled, "As long as it takes me, and then probably only a few hours, just to let them set a bit."

Daine grumbled, but was soon drowning to sleep in violet clouds…

* * *

Numair paced outside Daine's door. _This is ridiculous! Alanna should not be taking this long! Mithros, she was only just checking her cuts. What if something is really wrong? Daine had better be fine, or I would have rather have just been executed by Ozorne than have to live without her! That's it, I'm going in there!_ Numair paused outside his Magelet's door, and was almost whacked on the nose when it flew open, presenting a very angry Lioness. 

"Numair, I can't concentrate with you pacing around out here mumbling to yourself-

"What's going on? What's wrong with Daine?"

"You're like a mothering hen! Her gashes weren't healing, so I am sewing them together. Now, if you please, would you mind shooing off so I can do this. The sooner I get back in there, the sooner she'll be out!" Alanna was astonished at how fast Numair left after that comment, with only a mumble of an apology. "Men…" she said, and then shut herself in the room.

* * *

When Daine awoke several hours later, the sunlight that had been streaming through her window was now very faint, but she could still see well enough around the room. Looking down on her chest, she saw a small creature, "Zek!" Daine exclaimed as she hugged the pygmy marmoset who was just as delighted to see his friend. 

>The hyenas came in and told me what happened to you. The mammoth had dropped me off in the menagerie with kitten. It was nice to see her, even if she couldn't move or speak.>

The girl smiled and was astonished when Zek told her the extent of the damage to the palace. "At least Numair is alive," she said more to herself than the monkey. Daine pondered to herself about what had gone on before Alanna had come in to look at her cuts. His embrace and concern had felt so nice and comforting…

>Daine? Can you hear me?>

"Oh, sorry Zek, I was..."

>Mooning over the storkman...now, I for one am _hungry_! Can we go eat?>

Daine chuckled and slowly got off of the bed, feeling a lot of pain in her back. Together the two of them followed their noses to the Mess, where there were many soldiers eating a warm meal. Daine went over to a group of soldiers who were waiting in line for servants to put food on their plates. Daine for her meal of fish and assorted vegetables, and Zek picked out some grapes and other bright colored fruit. Daine scanned the crowd to see if there was anyone from the Tortallian delegation, and finding no one, she sat down in a table to herself at the back.

Zek ate really quickly, and soon got bored as Daine slowly picked through her food, trying to coax herself into feeling hungry. "Do you want to go find Kit? You don't have to wait while I eat," she told him.

>Actually, I think I will. Maybe she has discovered something fun with Bone.>

Daine chuckled as the monkey ran off, and then concentrated on her food. She was just about to put a piece of orange in her mouth, when a warm body slid in next to her…

* * *

Numair was bored. He wanted to see his Magelet! After Alanna had sent him on his way, he had gone to see Lindhall, and then ended up in his room reading a book. Well, reading didn't really describe what he did. Numair had started at the pages, but his mind kept wandering to Daine. When Ozorne had told them that she was planning a revolt, he knew it was a lie instantly. Lord Martin, on the other hand, (A/N: is that who it was? I'm too lazy to go fetch my book!) had not, and kept complaining about "the fool girl." That was, until Numair had set him straight. His knuckles still hurt after connecting with the man's ribs… 

_This is silly, she must be awake by now! I definetly won't find her by sitting in my room._ That said, well thought, Numair set off down the halls. He walked by Daine's room, to find her not in it, and had planned to search until her could finally behold her amazing eyes and smile with eyes. Numair was sidetracked, however by a wonderful sent that was floating toward his nose. _Food!_ He thought, and felt that it would be better to get a meal in before he became exhausted from hunger.

In the Mess, Numair hunted for a familiar face, and stopped, when a monkey ran by without seeing him. It was Zek. Numair looked to where the monkey had come from, and spotted his Magelet sitting all by herself at a table in the back.

Completely forgetting about his stomach, Numair found himself unconsciously moving toward her, until he slid in beside her.

* * *

"Hello Magelet," a warm voice tickled in her ear. 

Daine whipped her head around to find Numair's face very close to her's. Both unknowingly blushed, and Numair smiled when his stomach growled. A smile also lit up Daine's face, and the mage was captivated at the magical effect it had on him. Sometimes he wondered if she had another type of magic that he did not know about.

"Hungry, Master Mage?"

"Maybe just a bit; I was hoping you would share with me."

"No way! I had to stand in line forever, and so should you!" Daine smiled again, and pulled her plate farther away from the man.

Numair grumbled, but when Daine turned her head around to witness an argument between two soldiers, he attempted to use one of his sleight of hand tricks that he knew.

Before he knew it, Daine had turned around and grabbed the hand that was hovering over her plate. "Thought you could trick me?"

"Well I was hoping you would let me…" he paused, looking down at their grasped hands.

Before she knew what she was doing, Daine was rubbing her fingers over his knuckles and inside of his palm.

Numair was shocked, and after a minute, a slight and tiny moan escaped him. Daine smiled, "I knew I could get your mind off food for a minute." Secretly, she had been enjoying just as much as he did, even if it was a simple gesture.

_Ahh Magelet,_ Numair thought, _you don't know what you do to me_. He found himself asking her if she wanted to go for a walk outside.

Daine gave an enthusiastic nod and they two made their way to the moonlit outdoors.

A/N: Well I believe that is it for now! My creative juices have been all used up for the moment. If you have read this, why not just add a little review as well? Hahah, thanks!


	7. A little moonlight

Well I am officially back and continuing to write my story. I know I took a very _very _long break from it, but I hope that the wonderful people who reviewed it before with such nice comments will continue to do so and maybe some other people will read it to?  I would like to thank NealsChick who sent me an email just the other day asking me to update…that provoked some thought and this is what came out of it…

* * *

Out of the Mess Numair started to ask Daine about the events that had lead to the demise of the palace and Ozorne. She had just started to reply back about Kaddar finding her when there was a loud cry from all of the animals outside. Daine smiled and sent out a silent greeting to them all, assuring them that she was alive and well.

Numair watched the silent exchange and felt enormous pride in his Magelet; she had grown up so much since he had first seen her through the drugged eyes of his hawk shape. He remembered back to when he had been stuck in that form and was about to give up on life when this beautiful young woman had picked him up in her arms and tried to save him. While he didn't know what it was that she kept trying to give him (food), he did know that his head felt clearer in her presence. A slight tug on his sleeve pulled him from his thoughts…

"Numair, have you heard a word I said?" A highly amused Daine asked.

"Sorry Magelet, I was just thinking."

"You know you do that too much. What exactly is there that you have to think about all the time?"

Numair stopped walking. _If only she knew._ Most of his thoughts were occupied by Daine. The way the sunlight hit her hair causing it to glow, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, the way he could always tell when she was mind speaking with an animal due to the slight big of concentration that would always adorn her features, and they ways she affected him like no other woman had before.

Except right now he noticed, that woman was laughing very hard. "Did I miss something Daine, or are you just trying to provoke me?"

Through her laughs, Daine managed to say, "Numair, you have to be the oddest man I've ever met." (AN: wow not to change the story but there is a crow outside my window digging though the snow…hahaha it looks so weird!)

"What is it about me that amuses you so much Daine?" She was definitely trying to provoke him. At least she wasn't poking fun at his horsetail.

"Well I was talking to you, and then you zoned out, and then when I ask you what you were thinking about, you did it again! Numair, I think you need to take some time away from your books."

Numair felt slightly offended. He was thinking about her, not his books! However it was not like he could tell her that, so he decided to start telling her about the tale Thati the sun eagle, unknowingly brining his hand up to pull on his nose, which Daine grabbed. He looked down at her.

"Numair, if what you are thinking about requires the flood of knowledge I get every time you pull on your nose, I'd rather you keep it to yourself," Daine said with a kind smile so she wouldn't offend him further. "Come on, let's keep walking, I think there's a pond up here and I'd like to sit down for a bit." The wildmage continued to walk down the path, except this time she kept a hold on Numair's hand that she had grabbed, and he wasn't complaining.

When they reached the pond, Daine sat down with a relieved sigh. She didn't know what was making her legs more weak, the fact that she hadn't used them in a few days due to being stuck in bed, or if it was because Numair was so close to her. She didn't feel like pondering about that now because she knew it would probably give her a headache trying to sort out all of the mixed emotions in her head. Daine just decided to enjoy the moment and relax.

Numair, however, wasn't relaxing. He was still standing, and looked slightly nervous about something. What Daine didn't know was that he was having an inner battle with himself on whether or not he could control his emotions and feelings for the young woman while sitting next to her. They were so far from prying eyes that no one would notice them, saving her from any unnecessary gossip. Satisfied with these thoughts, Numair sat down.

The two sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the moment. Daine smiled when a small parrot finch came and perched on her shoulder. Greetings to you wing sister.>

Hello. I was just talking with my mate, and we were wondering if the trouble is over. I have nestlings and I don't want them to be hurt the bone creatures I saw here a few nights ago!>

Daine assured the bird that they would never have to worry about them again, and with a satisfied chirp, the bird flew off to spread the news.

"What did she have to say," asked Numair.

"She wanted to know if there would be anymore bone creatures roaming around," she said with a slight laugh.

"Hopefully not. I mean to speak with the Graveyard Hag for making her use you as a vessel. You could have been really hurt harnessing all of that magic."

"Honestly Numair, I don't know how you manage all of your magic. I would be so overwhelmed! Having to worry about when you get mad that you might turn someone into a tree would be fair hard to do."

Numair chuckled, "Well Magelet I have certain things that I think of at times like that which reminds me of who I am, usually it is something or someone I have strong feelings for."

There was a slight pause. "Is Varice one of those people?" she asked hesitantly.

Numair looked down at the young woman next to him and chose his words carefully, "No Magelet. I used to have strong feelings for her, don't get me wrong, but not anymore. She keeps trying to make advances on me, but I keep turning her down. She even went as far as spraying her perfume in my room one day so that I could think of her. That handkerchief you found in my room, she had left it there after she sprayed my room that day in hopes that I would go find her and return it to her. She told me so herself."

Silence stretched on after this, and Numair gave Daine time to collect her thoughts. He hoped he hadn't gone to far. He had only wanted to assure her that Varice was not a part of his life anymore.

Eventually he got a reply. "Oh."

Numair laughed. "That's it? 'Oh.'"

"Well I didn't really like her anyway. She whined a lot." That was just the short of it. Daine had decided that she just didn't like her, she hated her. The wildmage had been frightened that Varice was going to steal Numair away from her.

Numair looked down and Daine and laughed some more, "I guess you could day that." His laughing however was cut short when Daine leaned down and rested her head on his shoulder, causing his laugh to get caught in his throat as his breath hitched. "So…if it's not Varice, who were those people you had strong feelings for?" Daine didn't know what it was that was making her questions so straightforward, but she waited for an answer.

It was a long time in coming.

So long in fact, that she had already fallen asleep when Numair whispered, "You, my darling."

Numair sat still and waited for a reply, but when none came, he looked down worriedly at his Magelet, and noticed that she was asleep. _Mithros Numair, why did you have to take so long! Well at least you didn't waste even more time by confessing your love to her, she wouldn't have heard it anyway. Maybe that's for the better though, you don't want to frighten the poor girl but letting her know of your feelings. For God's sake she thinks of you as a brother! _Numair grimaced. He would definitely have to keep much better tabs on his emotions.

The mage shook his head. It was getting late, and time to go back. He gently shook Daine's shoulder, "Daine honey, we should get back. It's getting late." _Way to go Numair, just call her honey, that's very brotherly now isn't it? Hopefully she didn't catch that._

"Oh Numair, I fell asleep! Sorry, it must just be because I only woke up today and all…"

"Well that's good because I thought you must have found me terribly boring," Numair said with a solemn voice.

Daine looked up at the mage with a shocked look on her face. She was just about to tell him that she would never find him boring when he reached out and tweaked her nose with a smile on his face. Daine hit his arm, "You're a very bad man, you know that?"

Numair reached for her hand and kissed it, "Only with you my dear." Not noticing that he had left her completely speechless, the mage stood up and looked at Daine, "You coming?"

All Daine could do was nod, but after she stood up and started to walk down the path, she was stumbling and swaying with fatigue. Then a strong pair of arms encircled and lifted her off the ground. She could feel Numair's chest moving with laughter as her head rested against it, and before she knew it, his unique smell of spices and soap lulled her to sleep once more.

* * *

Well that was satisfying! I plan to update now at more regular intervals, just to let you know. Though you should really let me know what you thought by clicking on that nice little button down there that says REVIEW! 


End file.
